The New Girl
by Pavarti Patil 82
Summary: None


The New Girl  
  
It was dark and stormy outside number 5 Privet Drive. Annabelle Potter was in her room watching TV when there was a tap on her window. She turned and looked. It was a brown owl bearing the Hogwarts crest. She opened the window to let it in. Then she took the letter and read it.   
Dear Ms. Potter,  
The new term will start September 1st. The Hogwarts Express will leave Kings Cross at exactly 11:00a.m. As you know the Qudditch tournament will start up again this year and we have a new Qudditch captain for Gryffindor. It is Harry Potter. He will be picking the new Gryffindor Keeper attached is a form you can fill out to try out for the keeper position in the game. Also we have a new prefect and she is Ms Hermione Granger. Well below are the books and materials you will be needing for your first year at Hogwarts.  
Sincerely,  
Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, Gryffindor House  
Uniforms  
First year students will require:  
Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags  
  
Course Books  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
By Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling   
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
Other Equipment 1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR  
OWN BROOMSTICKS  
  
After reading her school supply list, she went downstairs to give it to her mom. Her mom looked at the list and told her that they would get her supplies in Diagon Alley later. She was so excited to be going to Hogwarts. She has heard so much about it and the people who go there. One thing's for sure. She couldn't wait to see her famous cousin, Harry Potter. Oh how she missed him dearly. After the death of her aunt and uncle she was so depressed. She never got to see her cousin after. How she wanted him to live with her.  
  
When she finally did go to Diagon Alley, she bumped into Harry and said hello. He looked at her and said Hello back. She started to talk to him but his best friend Hermione Granger rudely interrupted them. She told Harry that she would like to talk to him later, but Hermione insisted that he's busy and that she'd have to talk to him another time. Harry didn't like what Hermione said to Annabelle, so he told her that Annabelle wanted to tell him something important. Hermione told him ok and she told him to meet her at the Leaky Cauldron. He told her ok and then she left. Annabelle told Harry who she was and that she was starting her first year at Hogwarts. Harry couldn't believe it. He gave her a hug and told her to come with him to meet the Weasleys. He told her things that have happened to him in the past 4 yrs.  
  
Annabelle was shocked and stunned. For she never knew who had killed her aunt and uncle until Harry told her. So she went with him to meet the Weasleys. He told them who she was and they were shocked. They didn't know that he had a cousin from his dad's side. They asked Annabelle why she never contacted him before and she told them that her mom was told by Dumbledore not to contact him until she started her first year at Hogwarts. Then she asked them if Harry could come back with her to her house for the rest of the weekend until they start Hogwarts.  
  
Mrs.Weasley told her that it's alright with her if it was alright with her parents. Annabelle went to find her mom. When she did, her mom was talking to Lucius Malfoy. Annabelle went up to her mom and told her what Harry had told her and what Mrs. Weasley had said. Lucius however, hated Harry ever since his son came home and told him what the famous Harry Potter and his friends have done. Annabelle told Mr. Malfoy to back off and to leave her cousin and his friends alone if he knew what was best for him.  
  
Mr. Malfoy then realized something familiar about Annabelle. She too had dark hair like Harry and was the same height as him. He asked her what was she talking about? She told her and he told her that she has it all wrong. That he would never intentionally hurt Harry. Annabelle asked Lucius why he does what he does. He told her cause he was a supporter of the Dark Lord, but he would never hurt her cousin. She told him whatever and left to go find Harry.  
  
When Annabelle finally caught up with Harry, she told him what Mr. Malfoy said. Harry just laughed and told her that Mr. Malfoy lies just like his son Draco. Annabelle didn't know that Draco was Lucius' son and told Harry that her and Draco have been dating for 4 yrs. Ron busted out hysterically laughing. Annabelle asked him why he was laughing? He told her that Draco is nothing but a bully and has never ever treated him, his family, her cousin, or Hermione with respect. Then Hermione told her that Draco has always teased her just cause her parents are muggles and not wizards. Annabelle told them that they have no idea what Draco is going through and to not take it serious.  
  
Five minutes later Malfoy shows up and surprises Annabelle with a diamond necklace. She was so surprised that she kissed him. Then he looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione and asked them what they were doing with his girlfriend? Annabelle told him and he was shocked. He had no idea that she was related to the famous Harry Potter. She told him that she was never allowed to contact Harry until she started Hogwarts. Then Draco told her that she'll like it at Hogwarts, cause there are so many things there that she can do.  
  
Before they new it, it was time for Harry and Annabelle to go to her house. Hermione went with Ron to his house and Draco went with Annabelle to hers. When they got to Annabelle's, Hedwig was in Harry's room with a letter from Professor McGonagall. He took the letter and read it:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter, I realize that you are at your cousin's house. I must warn you. You are no longer safe on Privet Drive. You must leave and go stay with Sirius. We just found out that Peter Pettigrew is back and out to get you. He wants to bring you to Lord Voldemort, so that he can kill you. Sirius is waiting for you. Please leave now and don't tell your aunt or cousin where you are going. See you September 1st.  
Sincerely,  
  
Prof. McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor House  
  
After reading the letter, Harry packed his things and Hedwig, and snook out of Annabelle's house. When Annabelle went upstairs to get Harry. She found a note he left her.  
  
Dear Annabelle, Sorry I couldn't stay here. I had to leave, I will tell ya on Hogwarts Express on September 1st.  
Love,  
  
Harry  
  
Annabelle started to cry, when Malfoy came. He asked her what was wrong? She told him and he told her not to worry. For Harry can take care of himself. Then Malfoy picked Annabelle up and carried her down the stairs. When they got to the kitchen for dinner, Helena, Annabelle's mom told them that she saw Harry leave with a big black dog with yellow eyes. Malfoy knew who that dog was but didn't wanna tell them, cause they might think that Harry is in danger.  
  
Harry got to Sirius' place and was shocked. He lived in a 3-story mansion. Harry asked Sirius what was going on. Sirius told him that Wormtail was out to kill him (Harry). Harry didn't know what to say. All he could say was that nothing bad would happen to him while he's at Hogwarts. Sirius told him that he would be going with him to Hogwarts this year. Harry asked him why? Sirius told him that they couldn't find another Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and that they didn't want the job to go to Snape so he would be the new teacher. Harry was excited. He couldn't believe it. His own godfather was going to be a teacher at his school. He could hardly wait. Five minutes later there was a knock at the door. It was Hermione! She was in tears and hysterically crying. Harry asked her what was wrong? She told him that her and Ron had a major fight and that he told her to leave his house. She told Harry that she didn't know where else to go, cause her parents were on a cruise. Harry looked at Hermione and then went to ask Sirius if Hermione could stay with them for the summer. Sirius told him yes and that she would have to stay in the room next to Harry's. Harry was happy, he couldn't believe it. Hermione was actually staying with him, the famous Harry Potter. He showed her to the room that she was staying in. Afterwards, they told each other how they felt about each other. Harry, being as brave as he could, asked Hermione if she would be his girlfriend. She told him yes! So they decided to tell Sirius. He was so happy for the both of them. Days went by and their love for each other deepened. They were inseparable. While they were on the back porch in the hot tub, Ron came by to see Harry. When he went to the back porch, he saw Harry and Hermione making out. He was upset and decided to wait in Harry's room for him. When Harry and Hermione came upstairs to shower for dinner, Harry was shocked and surprised to see Ron. Ron started to say something, but then Hermione screamed in the room next door. Harry told ran and when he opened the door, he saw Dobby on the bed bleeding. Hermione was crying. Harry told Ron to get Sirius quickly. Sirius was there in a flash. He could sense that someone was near by. He told them to go in Harry's room and to wait until he says that they can come out. When Sirius didn't come to Harry's room, they started to worry. Harry told them that he was going to see what was going on. He went to Hermione's room. When he opened the door, he saw Sirius fighting someone. He couldn't see who it was, but he could tell that it was someone out to get Harry. Then Harry butted in and stopped the fight. Sirius asked him why he did that? Harry told him that he just didn't want anything bad to happen to him. Then he looked to see who Sirius was fighting. It was Annabelle. Annabelle told Harry that she had someone follow him and tell her where he was staying. That made Harry really made, for no one has ever followed him. Annabelle told him that she missed him and wanted to see him. Just then Hermione walked in her room, cause she wanted to see if Harry and Sirius were alright. Then Ron came in and told Harry that he really needed to talk to him. So Harry and Ron went to Harry's room to talk. Ron told Harry that he saw him and Hermione making out. Harry told him the truth about Hermione and him. Ron wasn't too happy. Then there was a tap on Harry's window. It was Hedwig. She had a letter for Harry. It was from Professor McGonagall. Dear Mr. Potter, You have the authority to choose a new Gryffindor Keeper. Let me know when you would like to hold try-outs for it as soon as possible. Also I have decided to make you a prefect. I feel that you have the skills and strength to be one. By the way congratulations on your relationship with Ms.Granger. Sirius sent us a letter of your arrival and what was happening with you. See you Sept. 1st.  
Sincerely,  
Prof. McGonagall Oh great Harry thought. Ron shouted and started yelling. "You know everyone's going to find out about you and Hermione right," said Ron. Harry nodded and went to talk to Hermione. He told her what Prof. McGonagall said. Hermione was happy that Harry too was a prefect. She told Harry that she got a letter from Prof. McGonagall telling her that she was a prefect too. Harry was happy. Now him and Hermione had something in common. They both went to tell Sirius their good news. Sirius was happy, for he told Harry that he is so proud and that his parents would be proud of him as well. Harry had tears coming out of his eyes, cause he has never seen his parents, cause they were killed by the Dark Lord 4 years ago. On the night before they were headed back to Hogwarts, Sirius made them a really big fest. There was everything you could imagine. Then there was a knock on the door. It was Fred and George, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Alicia, Oliver Wood, Katie, Angelina, and Malfoy. Everyone looked at Malfoy and wondered what he was doing at Sirius' place. Annabelle told them that she invited him to the fest, cause he was her boyfriend and she wanted him there. She didn't care if people liked him or not, cause he and she were in love. When they were all done eating, they all went for a swim in the warm pool that Sirius had. Hermione and Harry decided to go in the hot tub, cause they wanted to be alone and then Malfoy and Annabelle looked at them and saw them making out. It dawned on both Annabelle and Malfoy that they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Annabelle told Malfoy to promise that he won't say anything to anyone, not even Pansy Parkinson. He promised not to say anything to anyone, especially Pansy. Pansy was Malfoy's old girlfriend. They had broken up the summer he met Annabelle. So Pansy didn't take it very well at first, but then when she got use to it, she was ok with it and was still friends with Malfoy.  
Then it was time for everyone to go home. The only ones that stayed with Harry were Hermione, Ron, Annabelle and Malfoy (what a surprise right!). Everyone else left. Harry showed Ron where he was staying and then he showed Annabelle and Malfoy where they were staying. Then Hermione and him went to his room to watch a movie. Then round 1a.m. they feel asleep. Hermione had her head on Harry's stomach and Harry had his arm on Hermione's back. Sirius opened Harry's door and picked up Hermione and carried her into her room and put her in bed, then closed the door and went downstairs to keep guard.  
The next day Harry woke up and noticed that Hermione wasn't in his room and thought that maybe she went in her room last night. To his surprise she was in her bed fast asleep. So he decided to wake her up cause he knows that she will get mad if no one wakes her up. So he very gently rubbed Hermione on her back and she woke up to see Harry. Hermione asked him how she got in her room last night? He told her that Sirius must have carried her into her room. She told him ok and they got their things ready to take with them to Hogwarts. They noticed that no one else was up, so they decided to check on everyone. Ron was taking a shower and Annabelle and Malfoy were still sleeping.  
Harry told Hermione on the count of three to jump on their bed and wake them up. So he counted to three and they jumped on their bed and they woke up screaming. Sirius came in and looked, he saw Harry and Hermione jumping on their bed and started to laugh at Annabelle and Malfoy. Annabelle didn't like to be woken up, so she told them to never do that again. They told Annabelle and Malfoy that they better hurry up and get their things ready cause they had to leave the house at 9:30 to get to King's Cross to get on the Hogwarts' Express.  
At exactly 9:30 they were in the taxi going straight to the station and got there at 10:30 with time to spare. So they decided to get a bite to eat and then get on the train. So they did. Then it was time for them to get on the train. Sirius told Harry and Hermione that he will see them later at the fest. No one else knew. So Harry told Ron on the train that Sirius was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. At 2:30 the lady with the food cart asked if they wanted any thing off the cart. Ron decided to pay for the goodies this time, since Harry has done it the last few times. So he got a whole load of food and drinks. By the time they reached Hogsmeade they weren't hungry anymore.  
They were going to go straight to the Gryffindor Common Room, but decided to go to the fest so they can see who gets sorted into their house. Harry wanted to make sure his cousin got into Gryffindor, that way she could be the new Gryffindor Keeper for their Qudditch Team. Then they saw this girl at the slytherin table that they've never seen before. Harry noticed that she was not a first year but a 6th year. She was really pretty, almost like a model but pretty tall. He also noticed that Malfoy was looking at her too and drooling over her. Then it happened Annabelle became a Gryffindor and Harry was happy for her, but he saw her getting made at Malfoy, cause he was looking at the new girl.  
Annabelle gave the new girl a dirty look and Malfoy saw her and stopped. Then he started to stare at Annabelle and whistling at her, which made her smile. When the sorting was done, Dumbledore stood up and told the first years everything he told Harry and his friends when they were first years. Then announced that his granddaughter will be attending Hogwarts this year as she is in her 6th year. He told her to stand up so everyone could get a good look at her. So she did. Dumbledore told everyone that his granddaughter's name is Sheena. Sheena got so embarrassed that she started to blush. Malfoy asked Dumbledore which house would his granddaughter be in. He told him that she would be in every one of them, cause he wants her to meet everyone and then hopefully choose which one she wants to be in permanently. Malfoy didn't like the sound of that but he had to deal with it. So he decided to become friends with her, that way she could get on Dumbledore's good side and then Slytherin would win house cup, Annabelle saw Malfoy trying to flirt with Sheena, and she got mad and threw pumpkin juice at him. He ran after her to try to calm her down, but Harry got to her first. Annabelle told Harry that she doesn't think that she can stay at the school if Malfoy is going to be doing that to her. So he told her to forget him and that she could do much better with someone in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff houses. She told him that she's going to give Malfoy another try but if he does it again then she will break up with him. Harry told her ok and to go back to the fest. So they went back to the fest and Annabelle sat between Ron and Harry.   
They ate all that they could eat; Dumbledore told them that he had some announcements to make. "I would like to say we have 2 new Gryffindor prefects, Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger. Also we have a new Gryffindor Captain for the Qudditch team, Mr. Potter. Also there are to be no rumors, fighting, or teasing at this school. From now on all students caught pestering another will suffer the consequences. That is all!" said Dumbledore. Then he told the prefects to lead the first years to their dormitories after they get the passwords from him. Harry and Hermione lead the new Gryffindors to their dormitories and explained some rules to them before going to bed.  
Harry and Hermione decided to go the common room for a while so that they could talk and sort things out. Then Annabelle came down and wanted to see if she could talk to Hermione privately for 5 minutes. Harry told her ok and that he will be in the teacher's lounge talking to Sirius and Prof. McGonagall about something and that he will be back. So he left and then Annabelle told Hermione that she thinks that she's pregnant but doesn't know how to tell Malfoy. Hermione asked Annabelle if she took a test yet. Annabelle told her no and that she has one, but if it were true, how would she explain it to her parents, Malfoy, and her cousin? Hermione told her to use the prefect's bathroom to see if it is true. Hermione told her that she will go with her now that way they will be back when Harry gets back. So they left. When they got to the prefect's bathroom, they saw Moaning Myrtle. Hermione told her hello and she said hello back. Then left.  
When Annabelle came out of the stall, she started to cry. Hermione new that it was positive by looking at her eyes. Then she looked at the results. It was positive. Annabelle was pregnant with Malfoy's baby. Hermione told her to talk to Harry and see what he says. Annabelle told her that she was afraid of what Harry might do. Hermione told her that she too was pregnant, but with Harry's baby. But Hermione still told her to talk to Harry and at least listen to what he says, cause he might be right. When they got back, Harry was waiting for Hermione. Hermione told him that Annabelle want to talk to him about something that she just found out. Harry told Annabelle to tell him. Annabelle told him that she is pregnant with Malfoy's baby and that she doesn't know how to tell him and her parents. Harry told her that he will deal with her parents, but she has to deal with Malfoy. The next day Hermione, Harry, and Ron were at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast, when Annabelle came in hysterically crying. Harry asked her what was wrong, and she told him. Harry got really mad and decided to go find Malfoy and give him a piece of his mind. Then Hermione reminded him that he shouldn't fight Malfoy, cause he could get in trouble. So instead Hermione asked Annabelle if she knows Prof. Snape? Annabelle told her yes and that she is good friends with him. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were all shocked. They finally found someone who can get Snape to listen to them. So Harry told Annabelle to go tell Snape and see what he says. She told them ok and left.  
After Annabelle left with her schedule to talk to Prof. Snape, Malfoy walked up to Harry and asked him where Annabelle went. Harry told him to back off. Malfoy told him what for. Hermione told him, and then he told them that he was only talking to Sheena about this whole baby thing, cause Sheena has her own baby. So Harry didn't believe him and punched him right in the eye. Malfoy got mad and started to beat the crap out of Harry. Ron and Hermione pulled Malfoy off Harry and told Malfoy to leave them alone and to never talk to Annabelle again.  
Just then Snape and Annabelle came in and saw Harry on the floor bleeding and unconscious and Malfoy with a black and blue eye. Snape asked what happen and Hermione told him. Then Sirius came in and saw Harry on the floor. So he picked Harry up and brought him to the hospital wing. Snape grabbed Malfoy by the ear and told him to apologize and to never ever, ever upset Annabelle or mess with Harry again. Then he took 50 points from Slytherin and gave 50 points to Gryffindor. Malfoy apologized and left for Transfiguration class along with Hermione and Ron. Before Hermione left, Snape told her that he wanted to apologize forever being rude to her. She accepted his apology and asked if she could be excused from his class to go see Harry later. He told her and Ron that they could both be excused and to tell Harry that he hopes he's alright. Then they left for Transfiguration. When they got there, Prof. McGonagall asked them why they were late to class. Hermione told her and she told them that they would have to stay after to get Harry's work for him. They agreed and the class continued on transfiguring bats into candles. When the class was over they got Harry's work and then Hermione told Ron that she had to talk to Prof. McGonagall and to wait for her outside. Ron did and Hermione told Prof. McGonagall what happened to Harry and that she is pregnant with his baby. Prof. McGonagall told Hermione congrats and to take it easy. Hermione told her thanks and that she can't take it easy cause she wants to do good this year. Prof. McGonagall told her that she would talk to the rest of her teachers and make sure that they give her light homework. Hermione told her thank you and left with Ron.  
When they went to drop their things off at their rooms, they saw Ginny running from someone. Hermione told Ginny to slow down. Ginny told them that Pansy won't leave her alone and that she keeps threatening her. Hermione saw Pansy and told her to leave Ginny alone. When Pansy told her no! Hermione slapped Pansy and told her that if she doesn't, she will go to Snape and tell him. Pansy laughed at her. Then Snape sees Ginny crying and Hermione yelling at Pansy. Snape asked Hermione what was going on. She told him, and then he gave Pansy a detention for threatening Ginny and for arguing with Hermione. Then he took 10 points away from Slytherin. Snape told Hermione that Prof. McGonagall gave him the good news and that if she wanted too she could go see Harry now, since he's awake now.  
When Hermione and Ron went to the hospital wing to visit Harry and to give him his work, Harry told Hermione that Sirius told him that she is pregnant with his baby. So Hermione asked Harry what should they do. Harry told Hermione to come to him and that he wanted to ask her something. So she went to him and he asked her if she would marry him. She said yes! And he gave her a diamond engagement ring that he got when he was in at the station. Ron was happy and started to get all teary eyed. Hagrid came in and Hermione filled him in on what happened and everything. Hagrid was so happy for them and he gave Hermione a hug and kissed her on the cheek. Then he gave Harry a hug and told him to get better soon. Harry asked Hagrid if he would be the ring barer and Hagrid said sure. Then he asked Ron to be best man. Ron said, "sure."  
Hermione kissed Harry bye and told him that her and Ron would come up later and bring him food. Then they left for Herbology. When they got to Herbology, Malfoy was with Sheena and Pansy. Hermione went right in and didn't stop to talk to any of them. Ron was right behind her, when Malfoy tried to trip him. Prof. Sprout saw it and gave Malfoy a detention and took 5 points from Slytherin. Then began the lesson. She noticed that Harry wasn't there and asked them where he was. Ron told her what had happened and she told him to tell Harry what his assignment is. When the class was over they went inside for lunch. They took as much food as they could for Harry. Then they left for the hospital wing. When they got there, he was sleeping. So Hermione gently rubbed his back and he woke up. She told him that they brought him food and the assignment that Prof Sprout assigned them. Then Hermione felt light headed and dizzy, so Ron helped her to the chair next to Harry's bed. Harry asked if she was ok and she told him that she hasn't been eating since he was in the hospital. He gave her some chocolate and told her to go eat something. Then Prof. Dumbledore came in to check on Harry. He saw Hermione and Ron there and told them that he was just checking on Harry and looking for Annabelle. They told him that they haven't seen Annabelle since this morning at breakfast.   
Hermione told Prof. Dumbledore, that Annabelle was upset, cause she had seen Malfoy flirting with Sheena and when she had told Malfoy that she was pregnant with his child, he just went off on her and she was hysterically crying. Dumbledore told them that his granddaughter is here on his wishes cause her mom was in the hospital and her dad was killed. So he took her in and took care of her since she was 12. Then he told them that when she was pregnant, he found out that it was with a student who goes here and the only way she could see him was here at Hogwarts. They asked him who the father of the baby was and he told them that it was Seamus. They were all shocked, for they had no idea that Seamus had a girlfriend.  
Then the door opened again, this time it was Annabelle. Annabelle saw Hermione, Ron, and Prof. Dumbledore gathered around Harry. Then Dumbledore told them he would talk to them later and he left with Annabelle. "Oh my god!" Hermione said. Harry said, "What!" Hermione told him and Ron that she feels sick and she ran towards the girl's bathroom and vomit. When she came back, Ron asked her if she would rather stay here with Harry and lay down or would she want to go to class. Hermione told Ron that she would lay down but then she miss the assignments, so she went to class. The next class was Charms with Prof. Flitwick. Prof. Flitwick was the shortest teacher at Hogwarts. He had to stand on books so the class could see and hear him. He told them that today they would be learning love charms. Ron raised his hand and asked if he and Hermione could leave class early. Prof. Flitwick told them that they could but what for. Hermione told him and he was like congrats! And to tell Harry that he hopes he gets out soon. So at ten minutes to the bell Ron and Hermione packed up their stuff and left for the hospital wing. Hermione was walking towards the door when she fainted. Ron picked her up and carried her to the hospital wing and laid her in the bed that was next to Harry's. Harry asked Ron what happened and he told him that she didn't eat anything after the chocolate. So Harry called Madam Promfrey and she came right over. She asked what happened and Ron told her.   
Madam Promfrey told them that it wouldn't be good for the baby if Hermione doesn't eat. So she went to Hermione to see how she was doing. She felt Hermione's forehead and told them that she has a high fever and should stay in the hospital wing. When Hermione woke up, she noticed that her clothes where on the chair and she was in pajamas. Hermione asked them how she got here. Ron told her what happened and she wanted to go to Hagrid's class, but Madam Promfrey wouldn't allow her to go with her high fever and being sick and all. So Ron told them that he would be back later to fill them in on their assignments.  
Hermione and Harry agreed. So Ron went to Hagrid's for Care of Magical Creatures class. When he got there, he noticed that Hagrid was talking to someone familiar. So he went to go see who it was. He found out that it was Cho Chang. Ron asked her what she was doing and she told him that she is subbing for Hagrid, cause he has to go do something for Dumbledore. Ron asked Hagrid where he was going. Hagrid told him that he couldn't tell him right now, but he would tell him later. Ron told him ok and Hagrid left. Cho asked Ron what does Hagrid normally have them doing. Ron told her, but she didn't see any creatures. So Ron went inside Hagrid's hut and found a box of what looked like frogs, but with horns and a note with instructions. Ron took the note and box outside and gave it to Cho. She gave students a frog and told him or her that they are to take all of the frogs to the lake and let them go, and then they are to write an essay about what the frogs do and eat. They have to turn it in the next day. They did as they were told, but as usual Malfoy had to do something stupid and mess things up, so Cho gave Malfoy a detention and took 10 points from Slytherin for rudeness and bad behavior. The bell rang. It was time for them to go to Potions. When they got to potion's class, Prof. Snape noticed that Ron was the only one out of Harry, Hermione, and him that showed up. Snape asked him what happened to Hermione. Ron told him and wanted to know if he could bring them their assignments for the class. Snape agreed and let him leave early. Before Ron left, he told Snape what happened in Care of Magical Creatures Class. Snape made Malfoy stay after class.  
Then Ron left and went to the hospital wing and gave Harry and Hermione their assignments for the classes that they missed. Harry told them that tomorrow he will be out of the hospital and return to his classes. Ron was happy for him, but then he told Ron that Hermione has to stay a few more days in the hospital. Ron asked him what was wrong with Hermione. Harry told him that she has a really bad flu from being pregnant and not eating and that she's been vomiting a lot. Ron told Hermione that he hopes she gets well soon. Hermione said thank you. Then he left for dinner, but before he left for dinner he told them about Cho Chang. Harry was shocked; he never knew that she could teach. Ron told them everything that happened in that class. Harry got so mad that he wished he were there so that he could beat Malfoy up.  
The next day Harry didn't get out the hospital wing until lunchtime. He was so hungry that he ate all that he could eat and then some. Afterwards he and Ron left for Charms class. When they got to Charms class, Prof. Flitwick was happy to see Harry back and well again. "Today class I will be teaching you how to cast Laughing Charms," said Prof. Flitwick. He should them and they did it. They all got it except for Seamus. His wand seemed to be going haywire. Everyone in Slytherin started to laugh except for Malfoy. It seemed to Harry and Ron that Malfoy was hexed and couldn't even say anything. Ron suspected that someone wanted to stop Malfoy from causing more chaos.  
Harry raised his hand, and Professor Flitwick asked what? "Professor, I think um someone hexed Malfoy, he can't say anything at all, it's like he's lost his voice," said Harry. To their surprise, Harry was right. Someone had hexed Malfoy, but who would do that to him. Then it dawned to Harry and Ron who could have done it. When class was over, Harry and Ron went to go find Annabelle and talk to her. When they found her she was with Cho Chang. Cho Chang was Harry's first love but things didn't work out between them. Harry grabbed Annabelle and told her to come with them. Cho Chang told him to let go of her. Harry told Cho that Annabelle is his cousin and that she has to come with him. Cho backed away and let Harry and Ron drag Annabelle to the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry asked her if she hexed Malfoy? Annabelle told him no and that she was with Dumbledore the whole time.  
Annabelle asked them why would she hex her own boyfriend. Harry told her that he thought she would hex him cause the fight they were in. Annabelle told them that she would never hex her boyfriend and that she knows who would. Ron asked her if she saw who hexed him? Annabelle told them that when she was leaving Dumbledore's office that she saw Fred and George Weasley playing tricks on him and one of the spells backfired and it cause Malfoy to lose his voice. She also told them that it would only last for a few hours, then she left for her Transfiguration class. Harry and Ron were on their way to Care of Magical Creatures Class, when they heard someone scream. They ran and found Ginny on the floor in the girl's bathroom knocked out. Ron asked Moaning Myrtle if she saw who did it. Moaning Myrtle told them that it was Sheena, Pansy, and Cho Chang. She told them that Ginny was leaving the bathroom when Sheena, Pansy, and Cho played a trick on her.  
Harry and Ron went to Professor Dumbledore's office after they took her to the hospital wing. Dumbledore asked them what happened to Ginny, and they told him what Moaning Myrtle told them. Dumbledore told them that he would have a talk with his granddaughter.  
He also told them that he would also talk to Prof. Snape and Prof Flitwick about Pansy and Cho Chang. Then they left and went back to the hospital wing to check on Hermione and Ginny. Harry asked Hermione how she was feeling. Hermione told him "I feel like crap!" Harry told her that she will feel like that for a while but it will get better. Hermione told them that Madam Promfrey told her that she will be having the baby in 9 months from now (June 20th). Harry was so happy that he was going to be a daddy.  
They told him, that they would help him with the letter. He agreed and told them to come to his hut at 8pm. They told him ok and they left. They were on their way to talk to Prof. McGonagall, when Malfoy was dragging Annabelle. Harry got really angry and went up to Malfoy and started to beat him up, when Crabbe and Goyle came from behind him and knocked him out. Annabelle screamed and Ron took out his wand and turned Malfoy into a ferret.  
Crabbe and Goyle got scared and left. Annabelle told Ron that she eavesdropped on Malfoy and Sheena. Then Crabbe and Goyle took her to them and told Malfoy that she was listening to his conversation. Malfoy didn't like what she did so he was taking her to the stairs to make her lose the baby. Ron told Annabelle to stay with Harry, while he goes to get Dumbledore. She agreed and he left.  
When he came back with Dumbledore, Annabelle was crying. Dumbledore asked them what happened. Annabelle told him what had happened. So Dumbledore picked up Harry and brought him back to the hospital wing. Madam Promfrey said, "Not again, what happened this time Albus?" Dumbledore told her. She wasn't too happy, but she told Dumbledore to put Harry on the bed next to Hermione's. So he did, and as soon as he did Harry woke up. Harry asked, "What happened, where am I?" Ron told him.  
Harry told them that he felt fine and got up. When he did, he fell. Madam Promfrey told Harry to stay until the dizziness went away. Harry said, "OK!" and then laid back down. After awhile, he felt better and was able to leave. Also Hermione felt better and she left with Harry. Harry told Hermione to go relax in the Gryffindor Common Room. This time she listened and did as Harry said.  
Harry went to find Prof. McGonagall. He found her in her office. "Harry, glad to see you're better, how is Hermione?" Harry told her and then handed in his and Hermione's work. Harry then asked if he could start the try-outs that day instead of the week after. Prof.McGonagall told him sure and she told him to make flyers and hand them out. So he did and handed them out to all the Gryffindor students. Then at 4pm try-outs began. Harry had picked Prof. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Hermione to help judge and pick a new Keeper. Those who were trying out were as following: Lavender Brown Dean Thomas Colin Creevey Ron Weasley Dennis Creevey Ginny Weasley Seamus Finnegan Neville Longbottom Natalie McDonald Pavarti Patil Annabelle Potter  
Each of them did the position when they are about to lift off. Harry called names out alphabetical order. So Lavender was first. She was doing well when a bludger hit her hand and she fell off her broom. So she got a score of 30. Then it was Colin's turn and he ended up getting a score of 24. Then Dennis went and got a score of 2o. Seamus was next and got a score of 34. Then Neville was up and got a score of 26. Then Natalie went and was really good. She got a score of 39. Then Pavarti went and did ok. Her score was a 27. Annabelle was next. She was extremely good. She got a 40.  
Then it was Dean's turn. He too was extremely good and also got a 40. Then Ron was next. He did what he could do and ended up scoring a 42. Last was Ginny. She was awesome. She got a total of 42. Harry told them that they did well and that Prof. McGonagall would post the scores in the common room that night at 8pm. Everyone went to freshen up and head to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry asked Prof. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Hermione if they could discuss the try-outs in Dumbledore's office.  
They agreed and went to Dumbledore's office to discuss the try- outs. They all agreed that Ginny was really good and should be the keeper, but they also thought that Natalie would be better so they decided to make Natalie Keeper, that way they wouldn't hurt Ron's feelings. Then Harry went to find Ron so that they could go to Hagrid's and help him with his letter to the governors. When they got to his Hut, Hagrid wasn't there. So they went back to the common room. When they got back Hermione was laying on the couch sleeping. |So Harry rubbed her gently to wake her up. When she woke up, she | |saw Harry and Ron sitting next to her with trays of food for her. | |Harry said to her " You missed dinner, so we decided to bring it | |to you." Hermione smiled and said, "Thank you, but you didn't have| |to do that for me, I would have went to the kitchen." Ron told | |her that Annabelle is in so much pain and that Malfoy is giving | |her such a hard time. Hermione said, "I don't understand why | |Malfoy is being such a jerk to her, after all he is the one that | |got her knocked up!" Harry and Ron agreed with her and told her | |that they would be right back and left the common room. When they| |came back, Annabelle was with them laughing up a storm. Hermione | |asked what was so funny. Annabelle told her and she too started | |to laugh. | | Then Prof.McGonagall came in and told Harry and | |Hermione that she wanted to talk to them in private. Harry told | |Ron to wait for them in the common room. Ron told them ok and | |they left with Prof.McGonagall. When they got to her office, | |there was a big black dog. They new it was Sirius Black. Sirius | |transformed back into himself and told them that they were to come| |with him immediately. So they went with him to Hagrid's hut and | |found Hagrid lying there on his bed all bloody. Harry started to | |cry and asked what happened to Sirius. Sirius told them what | |happened and asked if no one would mention it to anyone except for| |Ron and Ginny. Hermione asked why don't they bring him to the | |hospital? Sirius told her that it would be too risky and everyone | |would see, so Madam Promfrey was coming to the hut. | | When she arrived, she screamed. "What in god's name | |happened here Sirius Black?" Madam Promfrey asked. Sirius told | |her what had happened and asked if she could heal him. She told | |them that it might take weeks before he is healed and back to his | |old self. They told her to do it and she told them to wait | |outside and that she would call them in when she is finished. It | |was 10:30pm when she told them to come back in. Hagrid was awake | |and crying. Harry went up to him and hugged him. Hermione did | |the same thing. They both told him that they would be lost | |without him. He started to smile and told them that everything | |would be alright and that nothing bad will happen to him again. | | Sirius told them that it was getting late and that | |they should get back to their rooms and go to sleep. Harry and | |Hermione gave Hagrid another hug and gave Sirius a hug too before | |leaving. When they got back to the Gryffindor Common Room, Ron | |and Ginny were waiting for them. Ron didn't look too happy. Harry| |asked him what was wrong. Ron told him and started to shout at | |him. | | |  
  
Harry told Ron to calm down, but Ron wouldn't listen. He didn't understand why Harry wouldn't pick him to be keeper of the Gryffindor Qudditch Team. Hermione was standing up for Harry and told Ron that the reason they chose Natalie to be keeper was so they wouldn't hurt his or Ginny's feelings if one of them were to be on the team. Ron told Harry that he was sorry. Harry told Ron to listen before getting mad. Ron told him ok and they went to the kitchen cause they were hungry and thirsty.  
When they got to the kitchen, they saw Fred and George. Ron asked them what they were doing in the kitchen. Fred said, "We were still hungry and wanted some more food." Harry said, "So are we." As they were about to leave, the door was opening. So they hid, and the door opened. It was Sheena and Malfoy. They saw Malfoy and Sheena making out. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were very angry. Fred and George could tell and decided to cause chaos. They started to make things float and then fall.  
Malfoy and Sheena stopped what they were doing and decided to leave. But before they did, Dobby appeared and threw things at them. Malfoy got angry and decided to do a charm, but before he could, Dobby disappeared. Sheena asked, "What was that?" Malfoy said, "That was Dobby, my old house elf that Potter set free!" Sheena could tell that Malfoy never forgave Harry for that. Then they got up and left. As they were leaving, George made things fall on Malfoy and Sheena. Sheena told Malfoy to wait where he was and that she was gonna find out who was doing that. Harry told Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George to come under his cloak with him. So they did. Then Sheena came where they were and saw nothing. So her and Malfoy left the kitchen.  
Then Harry took his cloak off them. Fred asked Harry where he got his cloak. Harry told him. Fred and George were shocked and jealous. Hermione told them that they should get back to their rooms. They agreed and left to their room. When they got to the Gryffindor Common Room, Seamus and Dean were in the common room. Harry and Ron asked Seamus if they could have a word with him. Seamus told them ok and they went to sit near the fireplace. Harry and Ron told Seamus what they saw when they were in the kitchen. Seamus couldn't believe it. He told them that can't be true. Ron told him to ask Fred and George if he didn't believe him and Harry. Seamus told them ok and went over to Fred and George. Fred and George both told him the same thing Harry and Ron told him. He said, "OK I believe you!" Then left for the dorm room.   
The next day Seamus ran up to Sheena and started yelling at her. She asked him what was wrong. He told her and she told him that it wasn't true and how would he know. Seamus told her and she got mad. So she ran off to find Malfoy, but before she could Seamus put a forgetfulness spell on her. So she forgot what she was going to do. Then Malfoy saw Sheena and said, "What happen to you?" Sheena said, "One minute I was talking to Seamus and the next thing I know my memory went blank." Malfoy said, "He must have down a memory charm on you. He's not allowed to do that." So Malfoy told Sheena to come with him and she did. They went to go tell Prof.McGonagall. When they got to Prof.McGonagall's Office, Harry was in there with Hermione. Harry turned around and saw them and said, "What are you two doing here?" Sheena said, "It's really none of your business Potter, why don't you and you're girlfriend leave and let us talk to Prof. McGonagall?" Hermione said,"Um we have more important things to discuss with her than u guys." Prof.McGonagall said,"Mr.Malfoy what is it?" Malfoy said, "It seems like Seamus has put a memory charm on Sheena and I've come to tell ya that, so you can talk to him." McGonagall said, "I've already did, he told me what had happened and why he did it, and frankly I don't see no harm done." Malfoy and Sheena didn't like that the Gryffindors got off so easily now. So they left and went to find Seamus. Just then Dumbledore bumped into them and said,"Uh Sheena, just the person I was looking for, come with me granddaughter, we need to talk now." So Sheena left with her grandfather and left Malfoy alone. He had wondered what would happen to her, so he followed them to Dumbledore's office. 


End file.
